Omen (Killer Instinct)
Summary Omen is the demon herald of Gargos in the reboot of "Killer Instinct". He was sent by Gargos to possess the Warrior monk Jago, and corrupt him into being a pawn. He almost succeeded since Jago actually became Shadow Jago, an Evil version of himself. Unfortunately, Jago fought back and soon he was free of Omen. This in turn caused all the shadow energy collected by Shadow Jago to suddenly manifest in the mortal plane, and creating Omen's body. No he corruption, fear, and rage given form. The right hand of his master's will. He is the sign of darkness to come. He is shadow energy incarnate. He is Omen! Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Omen Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Presumed as Male Age: Unknown (Was created by Gargos in an unknown time in the Astral Plane) Technically less than a year old (He got a body right after Jago kicked him out of his mind) Classification: Herald of Gargos, Demon, Being of Pure Shadow Energy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Martial Artist, Corruption (Type 2), Possession, Shadow Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Lightning Manipulation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Non-Corporeal (Made of pure shadow energy) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Stronger than most of the Killer Instinct Cast. Should be comparable to Shadow Jago) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with the Killer Instinct Cast) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: At least Island level (Can take hits from the Killer Instinct Cast) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range; tens of meters when using a Rashakuken. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (Blindly obeys Gargos, though he gains some free will after he leaves Jago's body probably giving him some human qualities) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Furious Swipes: Omen claws his opponent with two wild swipes from his claws. * Demon Glide: Omen sprouts wings and glides forward. * Demon Retreat: Omen sprouts wings and glides backwards. * Throw: Omen grabs his opponent and kicks them away. * Rashakuken: Omen's specialty, where he throws a ball of dark energy. He has perfect control of what the Ball can do and can control all of its properties. Such as: ** Accelerator: The Ball starts off as slow but speeds up greatly as it travels. ** Anti-air: Fires at a 30-degree angle into the air. ** Boomerang: Fires outward before coming back. ** Bullet: A shot that goes at maximum speed. ** Crawler: A shot that lands near Omen's feet before sliding towards his opponent. ** Decelerator: A shot that goes fast before stopping. ** Dud: Fires out of Omen's Hand, and into the ground. ** Looper: Travels in a circle pattern and goes faster over time. ** Tracker: A shot that homes in on the target. ** Wave: A shot that moves in a slow sine wave pattern. ** Wiggler: A shot that moves side-to-side in front of Omen five times before disappearing. (Omen can fire 3 Rashakukens using the Shadow Variation and he can fire five when in Instinct mode) * Shadow Moves: Omen can do a stronger variation of some of his attacks. * Demon Slide: Omen performs a slicing kick across the ground. (Shadow version does more damage) * Furious Flurry: Omen rapidly kicks his opponent (like Chun-li). He can fire Rashakuken's from his feet when using the Shadow Variation. * Orda Shield: Omen creates a single rashakuken that flies around protecting him. He can create a barrier of three Rashakukens that circle around, and he can use this twice to increase their size. * Shadow Form: When activated, Omen gains the ability to travel in any direction for a short distance of time. * Instinct Mode: When using Instinct, Omen can now fire an extra projectile for each one. * Demonic Despair: Omen's ultimate attack. A command grab that that converts your entire opponent's lifebar into potential damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Soul Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rare Ltd.